Talk:Six Paths
References I might be asking too much but is it wrong of me to ask the dear editors to put a reference for the debut of the terms here...like, mention the chapter that the term was first said or introduced? --DARK ZER06 (talk) 17:08, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :We'll work on it. ★''''' [[User:WindStar7125| WS7125'']]Mod 23:51, February 26, 2015 (UTC) making sense of six paths This is nothing but my opinion, but it just makes sense. I believe that 'Six Paths' means nothing more than a reference to Hagoromo in many if not most cases. The way I see it: * Six Paths Senjutsu = type of Senjutsu employed by Hagoromo * Six Paths Sage Mode = Sage Mode using the principle of Hagoromo's Senjutsu * Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal = Hagoromo's original Fuuinjutsu most likely, the same one that Obito spoke of, used by Hagoromo to become a jinchuuriki. * Six Paths - Chibaku Tensei = in my opinion just Hagoromo's own Rinnegan Chibaku Tensei that he made portable and shareable by splitting it and sealing into SPYIP and SPYAP... kinda like Transcription Seal: Amaterasu * Six Paths Technique = Hagoromo's own original technique with the Rinnegan * Six Paths Kinjutsu = forbidden technique invented by Hagoromo * Six Paths Sacred Treasures = Hagoromo's sacred treasures * Six Paths Chakra = Hagoromo's chakra. In my opinion, Six Paths Chakra isn't any special type or brand of chakra, it just means Hagoromo's chakra * Six Paths Sage Chakra = Hagoromo's Senjutsu chakra * Six Paths Power = some kind of power of/from Hagoromo, unspecified --[[User:Elveonora|'''Elve]] Talk Page| 08:37, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :As I mentioned in the article, the term "Six Paths" seems to be strongly related to YYR, because in the fourth databook, it's used as the "headline" for the upper part of the page that explains YYR and Hiden. Of course, some of it relates to Hagoromo's nickname, but even that nickname has to relate to something that is the Six Paths, right? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:52, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Which page/s is/are it? Maybe I can find it translated.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:53, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::It's from one of the Shinobi Compendium pages that Suzaku translated.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:51, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::Considering the placement of 'Six Paths' in relation to 'Hiden' it would seem that just like some Yin Release and Yang Release techniques fall under 'Hiden' category, Yin-Yang Release is a 'Six Paths' category of Jutsu. Evidence to this would be Six Paths - Chibaku Tensei, which was split into Yin mark and Yang mark. So apparently Six Paths = Yin-Yang Release, at least in some context.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 03:04, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::Exactly. I do think that the term "Six Paths" was initially created to simply refer to the six corpses Nagato used and only later got the connection to YYR. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:46, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :In that case, Six Paths Chakra/Power would mean Yin-Yang Release chakra/power, or it could simply be Hagoromo's chakra/power, because Yin-Yang Release (Six Paths) Senjutsu would be what exactly?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:39, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::There is at least one case of "Six Paths" seemingly not referring to Hagoromo. The Ten-Tails' jinchūriki is said to have both Six Paths Senjutsu and Six Paths chakra, despite not directly acquiring power from Hagoromo himself. So either the Six Paths is something that exists independently and is just primarily associated with Hagoromo, or absorbing the Ten-Tails somehow grants you the chakra and abilities of its first jinchūriki, which doesn't make a lot of sense.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:39, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Moniker Translations Concerning the recent edit on this section I thought I would seek the help of people more skilled at translations. Do the Japanese terms Rikudō Sennin and Rikudō no Shinsen both actually translate to Sage of Six Paths in English? I noticed that the latter term was briefly listed as "Wise of Six Paths" before it was reverted. Are they actually interchangeable? Dayshwon1998 (talk) 15:55, May 16, 2018 (UTC) :I went ahead and cross-referenced Hagoromo's infobox and the English translation used there for Rikudō no Shinsen was God Sage of Six Paths, so I think it makes more sense to have that used here as well. Dayshwon1998 (talk) 16:12, May 16, 2018 (UTC)